edfandomcom-20200215-history
May I have this Ed?
"May I Have this Ed?" is the season 6 'season premier episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds attend their first school dance. Plot With the Peach Creek Jr. High's dance looming large on Friday night, everyone is feeling a little anxious, especially the boys, after all not only are you expected to invite a girl to go with you but you've got to actually dance with her too. So in a world of adolescent awkwardness, both Ed and Double D should, at least according to Eddy, be grateful that they have him around to help them out, or rather they have his brother in the shape of a definitely out-of-date date book. Not one to let grass grow under his feet and ignoring the protesting wails of his friends, Eddy quickly embarks on a pre-dance practice run that sees his mom's rather ratty old dressmaking mannequin transformed into every boys "dance with me" dream date. Of course, it doesn't all quite go as planned as Eddy himself may be bursting with confidence (at least in his own attic), but Ed's charming cheese fixation and Double D's tendency to faint away at the first whiff of "do you wanna dance?" rejection pressure, pretty much scuppers his grand scheme of causing all round envy. Luckily though, being Eddy, he has other plans up his sleeve to ensure the Eds make an impact at the dance later on. And so to the dance itself and as usual it's a case of boys on one side, minding the punchbowl and girls on the other waiting for something fun to happen. So as Jonny devours the nibbles and Rolf watches all from the safety of his "don't touch me" puffer fish costume, Nazz is wondering why nobody has asked her to dance as the usually confident Kevin seems positively scared of her. So far for Nazz the dance is just boring and so it's not hard to understand why the arrival of the Eds - sporting an assortment of ill-matched fake facial hair perks her up a bit, after all, maybe Double D will ask her to dance, if he manages to evade Sarah's expectant smile that is. And in actual fact it's not long before Nazz and Double D are dancing and causing a bit of a stir, not least among the indignant Eddy and the jealous Kanker Sisters, seems there's trouble ahoy as usual Peach Creek Jr. High got destroyed, and Ed is happy about that. Too bad tomorrow is Saturday. Memorable Quotes *'''Record player: "Dreaming of You" song "Dreaming of another is a jump through. Funny I just here for you. Starring on through a gift of another. I could ever get the life of- turns off and Edd interrupts at the time -dreaming of you." Edd: "I can't bear the rejection." ---- *'Sarah': been asked to go to the dance with Jonny "I'D RATHER DATE A FROG, BALDY!" Jonny: "Whaddya' mean, I should have ate a breath mint, Plank?" ---- *'Ed': "Pardon me, miss. I'm Charmin' Marvin. And this is my little friend, Sheldon, um, Jr." Eddy: "Ed, you idiot! Girls don't wanna see your stupid cheese! Talk everyday stuff. You know, cologne, cash… me." Ed: "Me? Like movies? So have you partaked in watching "Attack of the 50-foot TV Tray?" a portrait (probably Eddy on there into the air and swallows it, changing his shape to rectangular "My favorite scene was when the angry TV tray spewed across and rampaged the city. Kinda like this: "I am a giant TV tray! Your city is done for puny humans with handsome hairdos!" ---- *'Kevin': Eddy submerged in the punchbowl "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!" ---- *'Ed': the school gets destroyed "No school tomorrow!" Edd: "It seems I did learn something from your brother's book, Eddy. After all, I did get to dance with Nazz." Ed: "And I got Wilfred's phone number, guys!" Eddy: "You're an idiot, Ed." Trivia/Goofs *This episode was first shown on the Australian Cartoon Network on January 25, 2008, the UK on February 14, 2008 and the USA on June 29, 2008, about five months after the episode was shown in Australia. *Jonny might have a crush on Sarah, he is seen trying to ask her to the dance at the beginning of the episode. *This is the third time the Eds came out of a serious situation unharmed. The first was in "Run for your Ed" and the second in the previous episode, "A Fistful of Ed". *Eddy still has his old Barry White LP and his room has changed remarkably little since 1999. He's even held on to that old "You electrify me" Valentine Card from Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo too! *During the dance scene at the punchbowl, Kevin says "Whoa! I almost drank Dork-ade! I'm gonna heave!". He could be referencing the name of various flavored drink brands such as Gatorade, Powerade, Kool-Aid or any other drink that ends with the suffix "-ade". *When Rolf rolls everyone up with his costume, it parodies the Katamari series. *The scene where Jimmy is running from the costume ball with the school trembling is a reference to the Indiana Jones film Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This episode originally had a different song playing when Edd practiced dancing with the mannequin. *This is one of several episodes where the Eds get a good ending. *This episode and "Look Before You Ed" are known as the lost episode in the U.S. *This is the first time a real song is put in the show. *The song at 3 minutes and 50 seconds is called Dreaming of You. It was sung by Erin Fitzgerald (the voice of Nazz in seasons 2, 4 & 5) and Samuel Vincent (the voice of Edd). *When Ed, Edd, and Eddy were in the attic trying to get ready for the school dance, Edd was chained up, but Eddy took it off and Edd could have made a run for it. *At 1 minute and 42 seconds, a poster marked "Dance Lessons with Mr. Antonucci" can be seen on the bulletin board, which is a'' reference to the show's creator Danny Antonucci. *After Sarah rejects Jonny's offer to the school dance, Jonny's flower vanishes. *We learn that Marie gets very jealous when someone hits on Edd. *The second appearance of Eddy's Attic. *Ed is talking to the dummy mannequin about Attack Of The 50-Foot TV Tray which is a reference to Attack Of The 50-Foot Woman. Gallery File:Mihte eds.jpg|Eds at the dance File:Mihte boys.jpg|The boy side File:Mihte girls2.jpg|The girl side (excluding Jimmy) File:Mihte rolf.jpg|Rolf and Wilfred File:Mihte kevin.jpg|Kevin File:Mihte nazz.jpg|Nazz without a partner File:Mihte jimmysarah.jpg|Jimmy and Sarah File:Mihte dorkade.jpg|"I almost drank ''Dork-ade!" File:Marie 1.jpg|Overly jealous Marie File:Mihte may.jpg|May File:Mihte hammertime.jpg|Lee stealing Ed File:Mihte katamari.jpg|Devour File:Mihte nuke.jpg|Happy end for the Eds Video This episode was uploaded by eddynaruto2000 on YouTube. -ElLvPbRG_E Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Peach Creek Jr. High Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with no scams